The present invention relates to a technology effective when applied to a resin sealing technology in a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device (or a semiconductor integrated circuit device).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 59(1984)-105326 (Patent Document 1) discloses, in transfer molding of a semiconductor device or the like, a resin molding apparatus having an auxiliary support pillar provided therein between columns of a cavity pair placed opposite to each other with a runner, which is a supply route of a resin, in common.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-218660 (Patent Document 2) discloses, in transfer molding of a semiconductor device or the like, a resin molding apparatus having a mold die structure in which runners serving as a supply route of a resin are linked to cavities, respectively, and at the same time, support pillars of a bottom mold die provided at the center of each of the cavities and between the cavities.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-214233 (Patent Document 3) or U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006-125064 (Patent Document 4) corresponding thereto discloses, in transfer molding of a QFN (quad flat non-leaded package) type semiconductor device or the like, a through mold technology of providing a conduction path (so-called through gate) of a molten resin between cavities.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-243600 (Patent Document 5) or U.S. Pat. No. 6,809,405 (Patent Document 6) corresponding thereto discloses, in transfer molding of a QFN type semiconductor device or the like in which external terminals on the bottom surface of a package are arranged in a zigzag manner, a through mold technology of providing a conduction path of a molten resin between cavities.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 59(1984)-105326    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-218660    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-214233    [Patent Document 4] U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006-125064    [Patent Document 5] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-243600    [Patent Document 6] U.S. Pat. No. 6,809,405